vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Demogorgon (Dead By Daylight)
Summary A blooming mouth full of needle-like teeth for a face, large, curved, razor-sharp claws, and powerful legs to pounce on victims, make The Demogorgon a frightening monster to face in any dimension. It is a nightmare of unrestrained, feral rage as it hunts down its prey and rips it to pieces, devouring every last morsel of flesh and gore, leaving nothing for scavengers. The creature is untouched by any sense of compassion or restraint. Looming over its victim, it shows no doubt or mercy, just the pure instinct of its insatiable blood lust as it delivers the deathblow. A perfect hunter, The Demogorgon is a macabre testament to the horrors lurking in the Upside Down and why it was choice pickings for The Entity. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Unknown, The Demogorgon, The Man With No Face, The Monster Origin: Dead By Daylight, originally Stranger Things Gender: Not applicable Age: Unknown Classification: Killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, passive Fear Aura via The Heartbeat (The very presence of a killer is enough to incite panic, severe anxiety, and terror. Amplified through proximity.), Stealth Mastery (The Killers possess natural stalking ability and can mask The Heartbeat), Enhanced Senses (A Killer's senses are so acute that they can detect minor disturbances in terrain as a trail to their target alongside their ability to detect the smell of blood and sound of breathing from great distances), Extrasensory Perception (Killers are able to see the auras of those bleeding out or attempting to heal their wounds), Immortality (Types 1 & 8; Killers have an importance of collecting food for The Entity, and will be resurrected by it should they be killed), Berserk Mode and Speed Boost (should the lust for the kill become too great, the Entity's connection to the Killer will be cut off, making them unpredictable), Blessed (The Entity favors the Killer's and will aid through indirect means should it be beneficial), Empowerment (via No One Escapes Death; the attacks motivated through this hex are more lethal, making strikes that would only injure become critically lethal), Summoning (via Hooking; exists as a sacrificial ritual to The Entity, awakening it to take the soul of the victim. As well, Cruel Limits, Thrilling Tremors, and Corrupt Intervention among others all summon the spikes and arms of the entity to meddle with generators and block off escapes), Status Effect Inducement (Hemorrhage and Mangled; provokes intense bleeding and slows down the process of healing respectively), Technology Manipulation (Surge, among other perks meddle with nearby technology. Surge, specifically, is said to charge the air and mess with tech), Statistics Reduction (Mindbreaker claims that “your distressing presence drains and weakens your prey” and “can evoke feelings of dread and fatigue in nearby individuals,” alongside causing exhaustion in-game), minor Perception Manipulation (via Huntress Lullaby; those who are hooked find their perceptions muddled), Power Nullification (via The Third Seal; negates Extrasensory Perception through the Blindness effect), Resistance to Pain (Enduring) and Blinding (Lightborn), Of The Abyss (Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel and Teleportation, channeling this ability allows the Demogorgon to place portals connecting it to the Upside Down in the environment and the power to traverse between them) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to The Nurse, who could casually destroy barricades by poking them) Speed: Superhuman (Killers possess the speed to outpace trained athletes in a fearful run by simply walking after them) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Philip Ojomo, before his transformation, was able to completely rip the spine of his employer out of his body, which would require roughly 101-102 tons of force) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: Unknown, likely High Range: Extended melee range with lunge Standard Equipment: None notable (For a full Perk list, see here) Intelligence: Low. Its behavior is mostly animalistic and it seems to act out of pure instinct Standard Tactics: Is naturally bloodlusted Weaknesses: Killers are servants of the Entity, making them more prone to preserve their prey first in an attempt to sacrifice them. The Stain is an indication of where killers are looking, making their line of sight more exploitable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Of The Abyss: The Demogorgon can place portals to the Upside-Down in random areas; it can hop from one portal to the other by traveling through the Upside-Down. It can also perform a lunge called Shred where The Demogorgon viciously lunges quickly at its prey. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dead By Daylight Category:Monsters Category:Evil Characters Category:Claw Users Category:Antagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Game Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Summoners Category:Empowerment Users Category:Fear Users Category:Aura Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Crossover Characters Category:Tier 9